1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to resin polymer emulsions used in formulation of water-based paints and coating compositions and is concerned particularly with improving the useful properties, more particularly the wet adhesion properties, of such paints and coating compositions. Such improvements are brought about by incorporation into the polymer resin emulsion certain monomeric compounds, as hereinafter described, which have at one end thereof a terminal ureido group and at the opposite terminal end, an unsaturated ethylenic group.
2. Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,300,429 there are disclosed emulsions for water-based paints and coating compositions comprising addition polymers of (1 ) vinyl esters, (2 ) acrylic acid esters, and (3 ) mono- and di-ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbons, stated to impart improved adhesion properties, including wet adhesion. The disclosed compositions of the patent comprise (1 ) the said water-insoluble addition polymer together with (2 ) a low molecular weight water-soluble ammonium salt of a copolymer of an alpha-beta unsaturated acid, said water insoluble addition polymer (1 ) or said soluble copolymer (2 ) having copolymerized therein a monomer having a cyclic or acyclic ureido group. A number of such ureido compounds are listed in the patent, and a wide variety of uses are indicated for the described compositions.
Various polymerizable compounds containing a terminal ureido group are disclosed in the prior art for a wide variety of different uses. Thus, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,881,155 and 2,881,171 there are disclosed cyclic ureido compounds terminated at the opposite end in an acrylic or methacrylic acid group. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,008, polymerization of N-(cyclic ureido-alkyl) crotonamides is disclosed, stated to be useful in adhesives, coating and textile finishing compositions. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,980,652 and 3,194,792 disclose cyclic ureido compounds terminated at the opposite end by the residue of an unsaturated dicarboxylic acid. The ureido compounds of U.S. Pat. No. 3,024,246 terminate at the opposite end in an acrylamido group, and are stated to be useful as textile softening agents.
In our copending application Ser. No. 709,677 there are described novel cyclic ureido monomers terminating at the opposite end in the residue of an allyl or methallyl ester of a carboxylic acid ##STR2## The compounds of said copending application, in contrast to the known cyclic ureido derivatives of the prior art, are characterized in that the carbonyl group in the chain linking the amino nitrogen of the N-amino alkyl urea to the terminal ethylene group is not directly attached to an ethylenic carbon atom.
In copending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 709,916 filed July 29, 1976, now Pat. No. 4,104,220 the synthesis of novel allyl succinamic ureido compounds is described. These compounds as well as those described in the companion copending application Ser. No. 709,677 are shown to be particularly useful as functional comonomers for imparting improved wet adhesion properties to emulsion systems containing vinyl ester polymers, employed in paints and coating compositions.